Kevin Feige
Kevin Feige (nacido el 2 de junio de 1973) es un cineasta estadounidense y actual Presidente de Marvel Studios. Él ha producido todas las películas de Marvel Studios. Él fue productor ejecutivo en Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, The Avengers, Marvel One-Shot: Item 47, Iron Man 3, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Thor: The Dark World, Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Team Thor, Doctor Strange, Team Thor: Part 2, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Team Darryl, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame y Spider-Man: Far From Home. Él regresará para producir Black Widow, The Eternals, Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings, Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, Thor: Love and Thunder, Black Panther II y Blade. Él también produjo la serie Agent Carter, y regresará para producir The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, WandaVision, Loki, What If...?, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Moon Knight y She-Hulk. Él también fue entrevistado en los documentales Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe, Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop y United We Stand, Divided We Fall: The Making of Captain America: Civil War. Trivia *Desde 2000, Kevin Feige también ha producido las películas de Marvel que no están ambientadas en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, como la saga de X-Men. *Kevin Feige comparte su fecha de cumpleaños con Dominic Cooper. Enlaces externos * * * en:Kevin Feige Categoría:Productores Categoría:Equipo de producción Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Incredible Hulk Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Avengers Categoría:Equipo de producción de Iron Man 3 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor: The Dark World Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Equipo de producción de Guardians of the Galaxy Categoría:Equipo de producción de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Equipo de producción de Ant-Man (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Equipo de producción de Doctor Strange (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Categoría:Equipo de producción de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor: Ragnarok Categoría:Equipo de producción de Black Panther (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Infinity War Categoría:Equipo de producción de Ant-Man and the Wasp Categoría:Equipo de producción de Captain Marvel (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Equipo de producción de Spider-Man: Far From Home Categoría:Equipo de producción de Black Widow (película) Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Falcon and the Winter Soldier Categoría:Equipo de producción de The Eternals Categoría:Equipo de producción de Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Categoría:Equipo de producción WandaVision Categoría:Equipo de producción de Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Categoría:Equipo de producción de Loki (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de What If...? Categoría:Equipo de producción de Hawkeye (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Thor: Love and Thunder Categoría:Equipo de producción de Ms. Marvel (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de Moon Knight (serie de televisión) Categoría:Equipo de producción de She-Hulk (serie de televisión)